


Muggle Contraption

by plastictree



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, I Love Neville, Reader-Insert, extremely innocent, neville longbottom x reader, this was very self indulgent to 14 year old me, yeah i was also 14 when i wrote this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 12:57:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15707679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plastictree/pseuds/plastictree
Summary: Reader and Neville take a drive, and he ends up liking it more than he thought he would.





	Muggle Contraption

**Author's Note:**

> 14 year old me was scared to actually post this, so here I am two years later doing little me a favor. I literally only described kisses as "short and sweet." Ah, innocence.

“Um,Y/N, you’re sure you’ve done this before?” Neville nervously asked, sitting in the scary muggle contraption known as a car.

“Yeah, Nev,” you looked at the wide-eyed boy to your right.

He only grunted in response, and you chuckled and put your seat belt on. Neville’s face, for about the tenth time in the last five minutes, was riddled with confusion.

“Okay so,” you turned towards the shy boy, “you see that thing over your shoulder to the right?”

Neville turned and grabbed the seat belt and looked towards you. You ignored the casual stomach-flip that happened whenever his light eyes met yours, and tried sending him a look of reassurance before nodding.

“Now, you push it into the slot on this,” you pointed towards the buckle part.

The familiar click sounded throughout the small car that was owned by your muggle parent. They had taught you how to drive last holiday, before you went back to Hogwarts for your third year. Now, there was a month left before you went back for your fourth.

“What are they for?” he asked in his small voice.

The small voice you found adorable, and was one of the reasons you were absolutely smitten with the boy you had the pleasure of calling your best friend.

“For safety,” you reluctantly went on. “You know...in case we...”

“Crash?” Neville finished for you and, to your surprise, he lightly chuckled.

“Yeah, but...we won’t,” you said with as much confidence as you could muster.

Neville watched you in awe as you turned the key into the ignition, and backed out of your driveway. Both of you were silent as you drove to the end of your street, coming to a stop sign. You looked at him and noticed he was staring and you looked for any cars, blushing, before turning right.

Neville silently cursed himself, and cleared his throat.

“So how long have you been driving?” he questioned, hoping you didn’t notice his sudden panic.

“Oh, I was driving a lot last holiday,” you stated. “I only crashed once.”

“Ha, ha,” he said sarcastically.

You both laughed and you felt Neville untense.

“So, Plant-Boy, how’s your holiday been? Anything exclusive that hasn’t been included in the owls you’ve sent?”

“Other than my Gran getting on me about cutting my hair, not really,” he smiled.

“I don’t know, Nev, I think it looks pretty cool.”

 _Pretty cute’s more like it,_ you thought to yourself.

He just smiled and played with his pale fingers, and you enjoyed the five minutes of comfortable silence before you started to turn. Neville looked up from his hands and smiled when you saw where you were going. It was a pretty lake, that you were pretty sure he has went to before.

“This is the first place I went when I took the car without permission,” you laughed.

“How rebellious,” Neville beamed at you.

You parked on the grass and helped a struggling Neville to take off his seat belt.

“My sarcasm is rubbing off on you, Longbottom,” you skipped towards him and ruffled his shaggy hair.

“At this point, I honestly prefer Plant-Boy.”

You just scoffed and sat down on the hood of the car. Neville climbed up and sat next to you and you smiled.

“You ready for your fourth year, Nev?” you turned away from the lake, and towards Neville.

“No,” he said quickly. “I still suck at everything.”

“That’s not true, you’re the best when it comes to Herbology!” you nudged him with your elbow.

He just continued to look at the lake, opening his mouth before shutting it.

“You just lack confidence,” you said after he didn’t respond.

“Gee, thanks,” he said glumly, but with a sad smile. 

You jokingly rolled your eyes.

“All that sarcasm’s going to get you hexed, Longbottom.”

You slid down off the hood, and waited for Neville to follow. After giving him a pleading look, he did. You walked towards the edge of the lake where tiny waves ate at the shore.

“Find a good skipping rock,” you said and walked along the shore, before finding one partially buried under sand.

“Found one!” Neville said excitedly, making his way towards you.

You looked at the rock in his palm. It was a perfect flattened circle.

“No fair!”

He just laughed, and you smiled at the sight of his cute crooked teeth.

“No matter, Y/N, your skill should be enough.”

“On the count of three,-” you readied yourself. “One, two, three!”

You watched as your rock did three good jumps before sinking into the depths of the lake. Neville’s rock manged to go on a few more. You furrowed your eyebrows in confusion at the steady jumps making ripples across the lake.

“Shouldn’t it have stopped by now?” you laughed with an equally confused Neville.

The rock kept going. It got to a point where the two of you couldn’t even see it anymore.

“Y/N, what kind of charm did you put on my rock?” he chuckled.

“I didn’t! I was about to ask you the same thing?”

You sat down on the sand and looked at the darkening sky and noticed the orange that was appearing over the lake. You almost didn’t notice the sand shift next to you.

“Neville, after meeting you on the Hogwarts Express, I would have never thought you’d turn into a dirty cheat,” you dug your hands into the sand and leaned back.

You looked at the lake, and Neville just watched you. He liked the way the orange of the sky illuminated your face. He quickly glanced at your hand that was halfway in the sand and considered putting his on top of it. He could even play it off as an accident.

Neville carried out his plan and gently put his hand onto yours. This was so unlike him. He was so busy trying to calm his nerves, he hadn’t noticed you looking at him.

You smiled and watched him battle with his nerves before leaning towards him and pressed a gentle kiss onto his cheek. Neville’s eyes grew wide and his face reddened.

“We should get back,” you nervously sputtered out.

“Y-Yeah.”

You both got up and you courageously grabbed his hand.

The ride back was 10 minutes of smiles and nervous glances, and before he could start his short walk home, he leaned in to give you a short, but sweet kiss.

“S-See you, Plant-Boy.”

“Yeah, um...see you Y/N.”

Needless to say, both of you were all smiles when you got home.


End file.
